


The Twilight Sanctuary for Weary Androids

by NannaSally



Series: other places other times [2]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor, Pathos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: The Twilight Home for Weary AndroidsNot needed any moreBrokenRedundant





	

** The Twilight Santuary for Weary Androids **

 

Not needed any more

Broken

Redundant

 

Redundant because of Mutoids!!!!!

 

“Mutoids are taking our jobs”

 

“Give them back their minds

Give us back our  reason for being”

 


End file.
